Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) have been successfully deployed in high-speed data communication for several generations of data rates. However, VCSEL with conventional designs may have an inherent relaxation-oscillation-frequency limited bandwidth to prevent it from being used for greater than 50 GBaud applications.